


You Can't Handle the Truth

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode s06e06, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: Sam and Dean call Gabriel when they think they're dealing with his horn of truth. Unfortunately, Sam can't seem to keep his mouth shut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things. First, Sam already has his soul back thanks to Gabriel's help, so he's not soulless at this point in the series. Second, I know that the horn of Gabriel isn't a physical horn, but for the sake of this story he has more than one and the Horn of truth is a physical horn and the other Horn of Gabriel is just a call to the angels.

It had been a while since Sam and Dean had heard from Gabriel. Not since he had thrown his weight around to help get Sam’s soul out of the cage. He’d made it very clear that he had no interest in getting caught up in their messes, so they had left him alone. While for Sam, it was a matter of attempting to honor the archangel’s wishes, Dean just didn’t particularly want him around. That lasted up until their current case. Once they learned about the stolen ancient horn, Dean was ready to drag Gabriel’s ass down here immediately. “Hang on, Dean. Let’s just look into it a bit more. Just because it’s a really old horn doesn’t mean it’s Gabriel’s.”

“And the fact that it disappears about the time people are being forced to tell the truth means nothing to you?” Dean asked incredulously,

“I agree that it doesn’t look good, but let’s at the very least look for more evidence than coincidence,” Sam told him. 

“Fine, but once we get the evidence, you have to call the archdouche down here and deal with it. I don’t want to be cleaning up his messes any more than he wants to deal with ours,” Dean snapped. 

They headed back to the store the next morning to speak with the owner. “Yeah, we were wondering if you had any pictures of that horn. You know…so we’ll know it if we see it,” Dean asked. The man handed over the pictures and Sam pulled out his magnifying glass and they went over the pictures with a fine tooth comb. “Look, there,” Dean pointed out. “Those engravings. That looks like Enochian to me,” Dean said smugly. 

“How on earth can you make out enochian from that? All I can see is smudges,” Sam argued. 

“Hey! Buddy! You got any better pictures of the engravings?” Dean called over. 

“Sorry. I don’t. I hadn’t had it for very long and was still working on cleaning it up when it was stolen,” he said apologetically. 

“Well, do you remember any of them? Could you draw them for us?” Sam asked, eager to find out one way or the other. 

“They weren’t like anything I’ve ever seen. I couldn’t pick any of them out specifically. They looked almost Greek, but not quite. Maybe an older form of Greek? I’m not sure.”

“Okay. Thanks for your time,” Sam told him, handing him back the pictures and dragging his brother out. 

“That settles it. We head back to the room and you can call the pixie,” Dean said. 

Sam sighed. He had to admit that the evidence was pretty damning. Enochian definitely shared some characteristics with Greek. Assuming the guy even knew what he was talking about, but they had to be sure and the only way to do that was to involve the archangel. Still, “Why do I have to be the one to call him?” 

“Because he always answers you,” Dean said with a huff. The only time the archangel had ever answered his prayer was when he said that something was wrong with Sam. He had gained a new understanding for Sam’s frustration over Cas. 

“Fine,” Sam grumbled. He had his own reasons for not wanting Gabriel around. It was too hard to be near him knowing that he would just leave again the second he got a chance. This was one of those unavoidable situations though. Once they got back to the motel, Sam closed his eyes and said, “Gabriel, we have a bit of a situation here and it seems to be related to you somehow, so we would appreciate if you could come answer a couple questions.”

“Me, Gabriel or me, Loki,” a voice asked before Sam had even opened his eyes. 

“Gabriel. The horn of truth to be exact,” Dean said before Sam had managed to tear his eyes away from the archangel. 

Gabriel just disappeared at those words though and Sam tamped down on his disappointment, ignoring his brother’s rant. “I need a drink,” Sam said annoyed and stormed out of the room. He should have expected it. He knew that Gabriel wouldn’t stick around, but he had hoped, since it was dealing with something of his, then he would at least help a little bit. He just wished the archangel would be straight with him about why he always ran off like the hounds of hell were on his tail. “Is the truth so much to freaking ask for,” he muttered to himself as he downed his second shot before he switched to beer. 

He was on his second beer and contemplating some more shots when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye as someone sat on the stool next to him. “Not my horn,” Gabriel said, motioning the bartender over and asking for a sex on the beach. 

Sam forced himself not to react to that order and instead asked, “How do you know?”

“Went to check. It’s still where I left it. Sorry it took so long. I left a lot of traps to defuse,” he said with a shrug. 

“You couldn’t have just told us where you were going?” Sam asked irritated. 

“Why does it matter?” Gabriel asked confused. 

“Because I thought you bailed on me and I wasn’t going to see you again,” Sam told him. 

“Why would you WANT to see me again?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“Because I love you…” Sam gasped and put his hands over his mouth as if to stop any more words from coming out. 

Gabriel just laughed. “I think you’ve had a little too much to drink there, kiddo.”

“I’m not drunk,” Sam mumbled from behind his hands. 

“Sure you’re not,” Gabriel said condescendingly. “I’ll just get you back to your brother, yeah.”

“I don’t want you to leave again,” Sam couldn’t help but say. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Sam, now realizing that his speech wasn’t slurred at all the way it would be if he were drunk. It only took a cursory examination for him to spot the problem. “You’ve been cursed, you idiot.” 

“People here have been being cursed to tell the truth for a while now, but how did it get me?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. The idea that Sam was telling the truth was ludicrous. “There’s lots of curses, Sam. You’re obviously not under a truth curse.”

“I have to be. It’s the only way I would ever tell you that I…” his words were muffled again behind his hands but Gabriel could still make out the ‘love you’. Sam pulled his hands away again and asked, “How do I break it?” 

“It depends on the type of curse,” Gabriel told him, not even considering what Sam was implying. “And how you got it. I guess you have some research to do.”

“Will you help? Please?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel sighed. He should have known when he got the hunter his stupid soul back that those puppy eyes would be turned on him eventually and he was no more immune to him now than he’d ever been. “Fine,” he grumbled. Once he got him back he could do a more thorough examination and speed up the process anyway. The sooner Sam dropped his delusions the better for both of them. “Come on,” he grabbed Sam’s shoulder a little rougher than he intended and flew them back to the motel room. 

“Gabriel!” Dean said in surprise. “Didn’t think you were coming back.”

“Geez, I just went to check on my horn,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes again. “You should have a little more faith there, Deano.”

“I have faith in people who deserve it,” Dean snapped. 

“Oh, ouch. That hurts,” Gabriel said theatrically, before turning serious again. “Regardless, it’s not my horn and your brother went and got himself cursed.”

“Cursed how?” Dean asked snapping his head over to look worriedly at Sam. 

“Same way everyone in this town has been. I’m stuck telling the truth,” Sam said annoyed. 

“That’s what he thinks anyway,” Gabriel muttered. 

“Well if he’s not then what is he cursed with?” Dean asked impatiently. 

“If you’d give me a few minutes I’d find out. Sit down and take your shirt off, Sam,” he told the hunter. 

“What? Why?” Sam asked. 

“Because it will help me see your soul better and figure out what the curse is and where it came from,” Gabriel said as if speaking to a small child. 

“There’s no need to be condescending,” Sam muttered annoyed. 

“Then don’t ask stupid questions. It’s not like I’m all that eager to sneak a peek at your half-naked body,” Gabriel snapped. Truth was, he was very eager, but he refused to let on and being put in this situation in the first place was more than a little uncomfortable for him and when he got uncomfortable he had a tendency to lash out. It wouldn’t have been so bad if not for Sam’s insistence that he loved him. It just made everything harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel started to motion Sam towards the bed to lie down, that being the most comfortable position to do this in, but stopped himself just in time and steered Sam towards a chair instead. No way was he putting Sam Winchester, half naked, in a bed. “This might be a little uncomfortable,” he warned as he put a hand on Sam’s chest and the other on his forehead. 

Dean was watching like a hawk for any sign that Gabriel was hurting him, but even he knew that wasn’t likely. Gabriel was a lot of things, but he had no reason to hurt Sam. Prank him sure, and Dean could take him to task over it later, but Sam would be fine. The only sign of anything wrong was the screwed up expression on his brother’s face, but he knew Sam’s looks well enough to know that it wasn’t a look of pain. It was more a look of something feeling…squicky, for lack of a better word. He would imagine that having an archangel poking around your soul wouldn’t exactly be a pleasant experience and was thankful that he wasn’t the one to end up cursed. 

It was a few minutes before Gabriel stepped back and narrowed his eyes searchingly at Sam. “What? What is it?” Dean asked worriedly. 

“It’s a truth curse. Placed by a god, but I can’t get a read on which one,” he told them. 

“Then why are you looking at him like you’ve seen a ghost? Is he dying from it or something?” Dean asked, getting himself all worked up. 

“No. Nothing like that,” Gabriel said dismissively as his eyes locked with Sam and Sam was trying his best not to speak, afraid of what might come out. “If you’re cursed to tell the truth then how could you say what you did?” 

“Because I DO love you,” Sam said against his will, unable to decline answering a direct question. It was getting harder and harder not to just start talking and not stop and he was fighting it with everything he had. 

“Right. Yeah. I’m just gonna…go…yeah,” Dean said inching for the door and grabbing his jacket on the way out. Wherever this was going he had no intention of being there for it. He could tear strips from his brother for his bad taste later. When he wasn’t cursed. In the meantime, he would look for evidence of any gods in the area. 

Gabriel just gaped at Sam for a second before he got his bearings. “Look, I know this vessel is gorgeous and all, but that’s all it is. A vessel. A husk. It’s not actually ME,” he said plastering a mask of amusement on his face. 

Sam didn’t want to respond to that at all, but his brain had other ideas as the words came spilling from his mouth. If he had been able to choose a response it definitely wouldn’t have been what came out anyway. There were plenty of truths he could tell that didn’t involve that. “Yeah. Your vessel is gorgeous. Strong, but soft in all the right places. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through your hair. What it would feel like to kiss you. What you would taste like. Every inch of your skin…” Sam was blushing bright red by this point and Gabriel, honestly amused now, leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms with a smirk as he waited the hunter out. “I want to know how your cock tastes, what you look like when you cum, what you would feel like inside me. I want to see what you’re hiding under your clothes. How far your tan goes. I want to know what you’re like in bed.”

Gabriel was trying to tamp down his own blush by now, so he interrupted the hunter. “If you just wanted a fuck buddy all you had to do was ask,” he said smugly. Granted, Gabriel wouldn’t have dared touch that with a ten-foot pole, but there was no reason for Sam to know that. He would never want to see his face again after this. He would want to forget it ever happened. 

“That’s not all I want,” Sam continued, praying to every deity he could think of to please let him shut up already. “I want you, Gabriel. I want your body yes, but more than that I want YOU. I want to be able to talk to you after a long day. To curl up in your arms. To have long conversations filled with laughter. Even the pranks. I even want that. I want all of you.”

“You don’t even know me,” Gabriel scoffed. He knew that having this conversation right now wasn’t exactly the most moral thing he could do, but he had to get through to the hunter. He had to get him to take back all of this. He didn’t dare let that small flicker of hope he was feeling grow and if he walked away now it would. Even if he tried to have this discussion when the hunter was back to normal, he would always wonder what the truth was. “You don’t know the first thing about who I really am or you’d realize how completely idiotic the idea of ever loving me is.”

“I know enough,” Sam told him. 

“I’ve killed people, Sam. A lot of people,” he interrupted again. “I’ve destroyed entire civilizations for no other reason than my father ordered it. Hell, I’ve destroyed entire worlds for the same reason. I’m a coward. I ran away from home when they needed me the most. I ran away from Asgard when the going got tough. I’m nothing but an annoyance that people can’t get rid of. You love someone that doesn’t exist. Some romanticized notion of a great archangel, but that’s not me. It never has been and it never will be.”

“You’re wrong,” Sam said. “I know exactly what you are. I’ve read the bible. I know all the crap that was done and that you may have had a hand in. I know all the lore about Loki. I know that you run away. None of that matters.”

“Then why, Sam? What could you possibly see in me that would make you love me? I mean, after a werewolf and a demon, sure I might be a step up, but you can’t have THAT bad of taste ALL the time.”

“Your eyes,” Sam told him. 

“Huh?” Gabriel stopped short, forgetting every argument he’d been about to make. 

“You have excellent masks, but your eyes say everything. You’re lonely and hurt and scared. You don’t want to let anyone get close because then they might hurt you, so you push everyone away. You run. You’re not running from the fights. You’re running from the chance of anyone learning to depend on you because you’re afraid to let them down. And that they’ll let you down. You’ve been hurt before and you’re terrified to be hurt again. You don’t know who you can trust so you just trust no one. Despite all that though, you find joy in the little things. You have a love of life that even all that can’t dim, even if you don’t always express it in the best ways. You want more, but you’ve resigned yourself to never having it. I DO know you, Gabriel,” Sam said. 

Gabriel’s jaw had dropped around the second sentence and he still couldn’t find words by the time Sam finished. He was a trickster for crying out loud. No one was supposed to be able to see through him like that. No one ever had before, so how the hell had Sam? Was he really getting that lazy in his old age to let something like that slip? No. He wouldn’t have. He couldn’t have. Sam was just talking out his ass and just happened to make pretty good guesses. He ruthlessly tamped down that spark of hope that had turned into a raging inferno during Sam’s speech and plastered his masks back on his face. “You think so huh?” he said skeptically, returning to his relaxed demeanor leaning against the wall. 

“I know so, Gabriel. You may be able to hide from the rest of the world but you can’t hide from me,” Sam told him. 

Gabriel forced a laugh that came out harsher than he intended. “You’re delusion…” he was cut off by the feel of warm lips against his and he instinctively fell into it. He felt the hard body pressing him against the wall and the strong arm around his back and the hand sliding through his hair and he was lost. He didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. He had to end this before he was too far gone. He wrenched himself away and used his archangel strength to separate himself from the hunter and crossed the room. 

“Gabriel…”

“Look, Sam. Let’s say for the sake of argument that all this is real. This can’t happen. Not like this,” Gabriel told him. “When you’re in your right mind again…”

“What could be more my right mind than being forced to tell the truth?” Sam asked confused. 

“The things we truthfully want deep down aren’t always things we can accept when in our right mind. It’s called repression, Sam. You of all people should know what that means. In my mind, you can’t consent now any more than you can when you’re plastered. No. we’re going to get this curse lifted from you and then…if you ever want to see me again…we can talk. Until then, you stay right here. Don’t leave the room, don’t answer the door or the phone or anything that requires talking to anyone. Got it?” 

 

“Okay, but can I just have one more kiss first?” Sam asked. Gabriel’s demeanor didn’t bode well for anything good coming from their talk, but hopefully the archangel would give him this. 

Gabriel stopped for a moment and considered it. It was a bad idea. It was a stupid idea, but he couldn’t actually say no. He stepped towards Sam and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to the hunter’s lips. He didn’t deepen it, nor did he let Sam. He kept it short and chaste before he stepped back and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel flew over the whole town, twice, and then the surrounding towns and could find no trace of any god. Either they had already left or they were very well cloaked. He was banking on the latter. Sam was marked as a tribute. No god would leave before claiming it. When he finally gave up his search, he went looking for Dean. The hunter was much easier to find. He had put his own tracker on Dean a long time ago to counteract the warding on his ribs, but only to Gabriel’s sight. 

The archangel noticed that the hunter was surrounded by people so he flew into the bathroom before coming out and plopped himself on the barstool next to Dean. “So what have you found?” 

“Nothing really. There’s this news show that’s nagging at me for some reason I can’t put my finger on, but I can’t figure out why.” 

“What news show?” Gabriel asked wondering what on earth a news show could have to do with their situation, but having enough respect for the Winchester gut not to dismiss it immediately. 

“Hey buddy! Can you put the news station back on for me?” he called to the bartender. When no one else objected too loudly he shrugged and did as he was asked. It was a good thing there wasn’t a game or anything on tonight or he would have been out of luck. 

No sooner than ‘Ashley Frank’ came on the screen Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath. It looked like…but could it be…he tilted his head and squinted. Yep. It definitely was. Ditch the glasses and the frumpy clothes, let the hair down…what the hell was Veritas doing here? “Let me tell you Deano. I will never doubt your gut again.”

“What? What am I missing?” Dean asked curiously. 

“That’s exactly who we’re looking for. Ashley Frank is Veritas. Roman goddess of truth. And we need to get back to your brother pronto.”

“Why? What’s wrong with him?” Dean asked worriedly.

“I know Veritas. Very well if you catch my drift. I know her style. She waits until her prey is alone and then snaps them up. And she’s got your brother marked.”

“Damnit,” Dean said, pounding back the last of his beer and tossing some bills on the bar. “Let’s go.” He would even take angel airways this time, but he suddenly noticed Gabriel’s face scrunched up. 

“We’re too late. She’s got him,” Gabriel said cursing under his breath. He had hoped to lay a trap for her. 

“Too late!?” 

“No. Not like that. Sam is still alive. But she’s taken him.”

“Jesus man. Don’t scare me like that,” Dean said letting his heartbeat return to normal. “Tell me you know where they are?”

“Of course. What kind of archangel do you take me for?” Gabriel said smugly. “But we lost the home court advantage and most likely our element of surprise. Given Sam’s state, I’m sure she knows we’re coming by now.”

“But she’s a pagan. You’re an archangel. Surely you can take her,” Dean told him. 

“Sure. On an even playing field. But she’s gonna do everything she can to make it as uneven as possible. Especially if Sam’s spilled the beans on my identity. And the longer we stand here yapping the more time she has to prepare,” Gabriel said impatiently. 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go,” Dean said reaching a hand to Gabriel’s shoulder. 

The second they landed, Gabriel took a stance between Sam and Veritas while Dean tried to cut Sam loose while Gabriel had her distracted. “Loki!” she said with a smirk. “Or is it Gabriel? Your little boy toy here has been quite talkative about you. How you’re going to save him and I couldn’t stand a chance against an archangel.”

 

Gabriel cursed to himself. He was backed into a corner here. If he killed her, without taking her before the courts for justice, he would be in hot water himself, but she was immune to mental powers as a truth goddess so he couldn’t wipe the information from her mind either. She would gladly spill all just to take him down with her. Still, maybe he could salvage something. She wouldn’t be able to read him like she could the hunters. “And you believed it?” he laughed. “You should know by now Veritas that hunters will believe anything as long as you give them a bit of illusion.” He couldn’t do anything here until he knew whether or not she would buy his story. 

“Is that so,” she said, still smirking. “What do you think, Sam? Do you think he was tricking you?” 

Gabriel stepped back in front of her blocking her view, answering before Sam got a chance to. “Why ask him? If he believes the trick, you know he’ll say no.”

“I wasn’t asking you GABRIEL,” she sneered. “Sam?” 

“No, it wasn’t a trick. He might have been able to fool Dean and I but he couldn’t fool the holy fire or other angels who recognized him,” Sam said giving Gabriel an apologetic look as he couldn’t help but answer. Gabriel nodded his acceptance of the implied apology and quickly made a new plan. He couldn’t kill her. He couldn’t let her go. He couldn’t take her before the courts. There was only one other thing he could possibly do here. He snapped his fingers and transported her to an alternate dimension. A heavily boobytrapped alternate dimension. He would keep her on ice for a while and see how the chips fell. He still needed her blood though. He turned to Sam and Dean. “Here’s the thing. I can’t kill her. Not without opening a whole nasty can of worms, but in order to break her spell, either she has to die or I need her blood to whip up an antidote. I can keep her locked away indefinitely, but it’s up to you two where we go from here. I can go get her blood or I can let her out and you can kill her.”

“Is it dangerous for you to get her blood?” Sam asked. 

“A lot less dangerous than it would be to leave you two alone with her,” Gabriel answered. 

“That’s not an answer,” Sam said with a frown. 

“Yes and no,” Gabriel told him. “I will be very limited in my attacks if I want her blood which could give her an upper hand in a fight, but it would be very difficult if not impossible for her to hurt me permanently.”

“We’ll take her,” Sam told him. 

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed. He was good with her being on ice without them having to potentially die. 

“I won’t let Gabriel risk himself to clean up our mess,” Sam said firmly. 

“You heard him. She can’t hurt him bad,” Dean argued. 

“No, he said she can’t hurt him permanently. Not the same thing,” Sam pointed out. “Besides, I’ll sleep better at night if I know she’s not still out there.”

Dean sighed. He knew Sam was right. No matter how neutralized she was, she would always be unfinished business. Personally, he didn’t give a crap if the pixie bit it or not, but he hated leaving unfinished business. “Fine. We’ll take her,” he said wearily. 

Gabriel nodded. He didn’t particularly like the idea of leaving Sam in danger. Particularly at the point they left things, but it was the safer route for all of them. He could still give them as much of a leg up as he could. “Wait here,” he told them. “I’ll be right back.” Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriel was already gone. He took a ready stance, not sure when she was going to show up. Gabriel could have at least told them what would kill her. They didn’t even know that much. Still, he pulled his gun and his angel blade and Sam pulled his gun and the demon knife. They would do what they could. 

It was only ten minutes later before Gabriel returned and handed them each a knife. “You’ll need those. Brass dagger coated with dog’s blood. Sorry it took so long. Had to liberate the daggers and then find a dog.”

“You didn’t kill it did you?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“Of course not. Didn’t need that much blood. I found a big dog that could spare enough for both daggers,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. He didn’t mention that he’d also healed the dog when he finished. No need to make anyone thing he was too much of a softie. 

“You couldn’t have just snapped them up?” Dean asked, annoyed that he’d been left waiting anxiously. 

“Nope. Can’t have any trace of my powers on her death. Gotta be all you. I can’t even be here,” Gabriel told them. “I’ll open the door when you’re ready and then vamoose.”

“You’ll come back though right?” Sam asked. “You said we’d talk.”

“Tell you what, kiddo. If you want to talk to me, you pray for me,” Gabriel said. He still firmly believed that Sam would rather pretend this never happened once he was back in his right mind. 

“And you’ll come?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel sighed. “I promise, if you pray for me, I will come,” he said solemnly. It was easy to make a promise he wouldn’t need to keep. 

Sam nodded and tightened his grip on his knife, stteling himself for what was about to happen. He glanced at Dean to see he was ready too and he nodded at Gabriel who snapped his fingers and disappeared. Veritas was rather disoriented when she came back through, making it easy to run her through. They both stopped for a minute and looked down at her, surprised that it could be so easy but then shrugged. 

“Hey Sammy. What’s your most embarrassing moment?” Dean asked. 

“Like I’m gonna tell you,” Sam snorted and then grinned. “Awesome.”

“Great. Let’s head back to the motel,” Dean said clapping his brother on the shoulder. 

“Um…when we get there, why don’t you go out and celebrate or something,” Sam suggested hesitantly. 

“So you can talk to the pixie?” Dean asked distastefully. Sam nodded. “Fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean dropped Sam at the motel and returned to the bar he’d left from not too long ago. Sam went inside and took a deep breath before looking to the ceiling. “Gabriel, can we talk?” He looked around but Gabriel didn’t appear. Not for a few minutes, which was odd. Generally, if he was going to come, he was there immediately. 

Gabriel heard the prayer and stopped short. What the hell? Did the spell not break? Did they not get her? He fought with himself for a few minutes before he remembered that he’d promised. He sighed and appeared back in the motel room. “Heya Samsquatch,” he said trying to keep his nerves out of his voice. 

“Hey,” Sam said with his own severe case of nerves. “You said we’d talk.”

“If you wanted to. So what did you want to talk about?” Gabriel said plastering his affect of laziness over his features. 

“I…I want…I mean…Damnit Gabriel. You know exactly what I want to talk about,” Sam said impatiently. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “Do I? So, you want to tell me to forget everything that happened and it meant nothing and not to ever mention it again. Fine. Consider it done.”

“But you know that’s not true,” Sam said confused and frustrated. 

“No. I don’t. That’s the trouble with truth spells Sam. They make you tell the truth as you know it. Even if you’re wrong. They make you tell truths that you haven’t necessarily even admitted to yourself or that you’ve been repressing. Telling the truth doesn’t just automatically make everything okay when it’s against your will.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah. Okay. That makes sense.” He stopped to think for a moment. To consider his next action before he took it. Could he really push this? Tell Gabriel that it was all true and that he wanted him? He remembered the way Gabriel had kissed him. Like he had been drowning and Sam was his last hope at salvation. Yeah. He could push this. He WOULD push this. “I meant every word, Gabriel. I never intended to tell you any of it, but it’s out there now, and it’s up to you what to do with it.”

“Every word huh? Even the things you want to do to me?” Gabriel smirked. 

Sam blushed brightly. “Don’t do that,” he said. 

“Do what?” Gabriel asked smugly. 

“Deflect. Make jokes. Not right now. What do you want Gabriel?” 

Gabriel sighed. “Sam…” he trailed off, not sure what to say and not able to say what he wanted to. 

Sam stepped closer to Gabriel and put a hand on either side of the archangel’s head, looking down into his eyes. “What do you want, Gabriel?” he asked again. 

Gabriel may not be able to say it, but he could show it. He leaned up and pulled Sam in for a kiss. He knew that Sam wouldn’t appreciate a hungry desperate kiss right now. This was supposed to be an answer to Sam’s question so he made it that. He kissed him slow and sweet and longingly. He poured every bit of emotion he had into that kiss, caressing Sam’s tongue and lips with his own. His arms wrapped around Sam’s neck and trailed gently through his hair. 

Sam’s breath caught when Gabriel kissed him, and one arm came around the archangel’s lower back while the other went to his face and hair. When it finally broke for air, Sam rested his forehead against Gabriel’s. “I love you, Gabriel,” he whispered, brushing his fingers over the archangel’s cheek. 

“Sam, I…I…I’m not good with words,” he finally said. “I don’t think I CAN…”

“It’s okay,” Sam told him, and it was. Gabriel said everything he needed to say without them. It would be nice to hear them someday, but he could wait. He would wait forever for Gabriel. “Stay?” he asked hopefully. 

“For tonight?” Gabriel asked, trying to make sure what he was being asked. 

“For good,” Sam replied. 

Gabriel swallowed heavily, but nodded. Sam grinned and kissed him again, slow and deep and it quickly morphed into something desperate and hungry and the hunter soon found himself being backed towards the bed. He had a brief thought to stopping this before it went too far, but quickly decided that he didn’t care. He did need one thing known though. “I’ve never been with a man before,” he whispered when his lips got a break even as he was being pressed back onto the bed. 

Gabriel could tell by the way that Sam said it that he wasn’t being asked to stop. Just to take that into account. “I’ll be gentle,” he promised, and was proven right when Sam pulled him back into a heated kiss. It took a few minutes of shuffling to get up to the head of the bed and then Gabriel was working on unbuttoning Sam’s shirt. Sam reached out and slid Gabriel’s jacket off his shoulders and the archangel quickly shrugged it off and tossed it to the side as Sam’s hands found his shirt and it too was soon stripped off. 

Sam sucked in a sharp breath at finally getting his first look at what Gabriel had been hiding under his clothes. Part of it at least. Eager hands traced every line and plane as Gabriel finished unbuttoning Sam’s shirt and nudged him up enough to slide it off, tossing it to the side with his own upper layers. “Sam…if you want to stop this, you better tell me now while I CAN still stop,” Gabriel said, eyes blown wide with lust as he rolled his hips over the hunter’s and his lips trailed a line down Sam’s neck to his shoulder. 

“Don’t stop, Gabriel. Ever,” Sam breathed out and gasped when Gabriel’s actions took on a new urgency. By the time he felt Gabriel’s hands on his belt, he realized that despite his lust, Gabriel was managing to show him how he felt with every press of his lips. Every slide of his hands. Every swipe of his tongue. Gabriel wasn’t just fucking him. Gabriel was loving him, and Sam drank it in like it was everything because it was. 

Sam moved his own shaking hands to Gabriel’s belt, taking a moment of fumbling to get it open, not used to working from this side, but Gabriel didn’t rush him at all. Taking the time to pour attention on Sam’s chest. It didn’t help Sam’s shaking a bit when Gabriel pulled the small bud of Sam’s nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as he sucked, but somehow he managed to get the archangel’s pants undone. Gabriel slid off of him for a moment, making Sam whimper at the loss of contact, but Gabriel was back shortly and they were both completely naked. Sam gasped and gripped Gabriel tighter when he felt their bare erections sliding against each other and Gabriel captured his lips in another soft kiss, letting it continue for a minute before he pulled back and resumed his trek down. 

Gabriel hovered over Sam’s leaking cock as the hunter felt a slick finger against his entrance and the archangel paused as if waiting for permission. “Gabriel, please,” Sam gasped out, and apparently that was enough because the intrusion of his finger was completely overshadowed by the warm wet mouth wrapping around him and Sam’s hand tangled in Gabriel’s hair in a silent plea for more. Gabriel hummed appreciatively at the gesture, sending a jolt of pleasure through what seemed like every nerve ending in Sam’s body. 

Gabriel knew he wasn’t going to last long if he kept this up, so he prepped the hunter as quickly as he could while keeping his promise to be gentle, keeping plenty of attention on the engorged cock to distract from the burn. When Sam was ready, he removed his fingers, smiling at Sam’s whimper of displeasure and he lined himself up and started sliding in slowly. Sam’s hands came up to Gabriel’s biceps and he gripped tightly, trying to pull Gabriel forward for more, but the archangel just kept the slow pace, not wanting to hurt Sam. He was afraid that if he did, then he would never get another shot at this. 

It seemed like forever to Sam before Gabriel was fully seated and finally leaned down for a kiss. He had never felt so full in his life and it was an incredible feeling. He knew right then that he would never get enough of this. Never get enough of his angel. When Gabriel started to pull back from the kiss, Sam lifted his head and followed him before pulling him back down for more and lifting his hips in an entreaty for Gabriel to just move already. Please. Gabriel seemed to get the hint as he started drawing his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of the hunter slowly. 

The next while passed in a haze of roaming hands and lips, the slide of Gabriel’s cock in and out of Sam’s tight hole, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as sweat poured from their bodies and they got completely lost in each other. By the time Gabriel couldn’t hold back anymore, Sam had already been on the edge for a while and the archangel picked up the pace frantically, reaching down to stroke Sam and it had barely taken a touch before the hunter was gasping Gabriel’s name in his release. “Oh…god…Sam!” Gabriel called as he spilled over, filling Sam’s ass with his own cum. By the time he was spent, he was trembling from the exertion and quickly collapsed on the hunter, barely able to snap his fingers and clean up the mess. 

Sam grinned a ran a hand through Gabriel’s sweat slick hair, pushing it away from his forehead. “God, I love you, Gabe,” he breathed out and was rewarded with a short but sweet kiss. 

“Back atcha, Sammykins.” Sam’s grin widened. It was good enough.


End file.
